DIVA-Team
by Marquez25
Summary: Wanted By The Government and the WWE, They survived as Soldiers and Divas of Fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them. Maybe you can hire the D.I.V.A-Team


Somewhere in Miami

A beautiful night in the city of Miami. The moon shines bright in the sky. In the streets, a silver Mercedes cruises the street. Driving the rather expensive car is a dark haired gentlemen in a suit. The gentleman reaches over to the passenger side and pulls out a briefcase with a code on it. The gentleman tries to focus on the road and the briefcase, attempting to unlock. Suddenly, his attention gets taken to by a beautiful blonde woman with car problems. The gentleman pulls over in front of the woman's car. He gets out and approaches the woman who smiles big.

"Car trouble?" The gentleman asks.

"Yes! Thank you for stopping by! Everyone kept passing me by. I was getting worried some creep would abduct me. You're not a creep are you?" The woman asks.

"Oh no. I'm here to help. What seems to be the problem?" The Man asks.

The Woman guides him to the front of the car, where the hood is up. The Woman shakes her head "I have no idea what's going on." She said. "It just started making weird noises."

"Let me take a look." The Gentleman said as he looked. "You have a flashlight?"

"Yes." The woman said as she handed him the flash light.

"Hmm I don't really see anything." The Gentleman said. "Can you start it up for me?"

The Woman gets in the car and cracks the car on. The cars starts up perfectly with no sounds of any problems. The Gentleman looked confused a bit. He waves at her to cut the car off. The Woman gets out and stands in front of the man.

"I think you're car is just fine. I didn't here anything at all." The Gentleman said. "Are you sure you weren't hearing things?"

"Yes! I'm sure I did. If I wasn't would I be standing out here in the dark? Waiting for someone to get me. I hear some things come from around here." The Woman said.

"Where?" The Gentleman asked.

"Around here," The Woman pointed out as the man leaned in and looked.

"Well, I don't-" WHAM! The Woman suddenly pulled the hood of the car down on the man's head. She did it again repeatedly. The Man fell back holding his head. "What the hell? What's wro- The Woman kicked the man in the face, knocking him out cold. The Woman dragged the man by his feet, and threw him into the trunk of the car. The Woman reached inside his pocket and took his car keys and wallet. The Woman pulled her hair which turned out to be a wig, revealing herself as Eve "Face" Torres. Eve threw the wig in the trunk before closing it. Eve then got into the Silver Mercedes, speeding away fast.

Somewhere else in Miami…

In a large corporate building, an aging executive sits at his desk doing paper work. Suddenly, one of the security guards come in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hughes. There is someone here claiming they have an appointment with you." The Guard said.

"Who is it?" Mr. Hughes asked.

Security have a hard time bringing in a Brunette woman dressed in a black suit.

"I said let me go! Don't any of you know how to treat a lady?" The Woman yelled at the guards.

Mr. Hughes adjusted his tie with a smile on his face. "Ah yess. We do have an appointment. I forgotten to inform you gentlemen." Mr. Hughes said nervously.

"See. You MEN need to do your JOB better next time." The Woman shouted as the guards exited the room.

"Miss, I'm terribly sorry on how you have been treated. Please, let me make it up to you? Mr. Hughes said as he approached The Woman.

"It's fine. Next time have you men better trained." The Woman complained.

'Well, you can never be too safe. But, I don't remember scheduling a appointment with you Mrs…" Mr. Hughes said trying to figure out the Woman's name.

"Smith. Jane Smith." Jane said revealing her name.

"Well Mrs. Smith, let's get down to business, shall we?" Mr. Hughes said as he open a seat for Mrs. Smith. As they are talking the alarm goes off.

"Is that a fire alarm?" Mrs. Smith asks.

"No. It's a emergency alarm." Mr. Hughes said. Mr. Hughes got up, but as soon as he was about to exit, the alarm went silence. Mr. Hughes stood there looking confused. One of the security guards came in.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Hughes asked.

'It's ok sir. We found someone trying to break in, but we got her. We have in the security room as we speak." The Security Guard said.

"Well thank God. I'll be down there after I'm done here." Mr. Hughes said to the Security Guard as he departed. Mr. Hughes turned his attention back to Mrs. Smith. "Well it looks like my security have made up for their errors."

"I still say you should train them properly, but alright. Let's get back to business." Mrs. Smith said.

Security Room.

In the security room, six guards stood around a handcuffed Eve Torres. The Lead Security Guard approached Eve face to face.

"You're in a lot of trouble Miss. Do you have any idea on what you did?" The Lead Guard said as Eve wasn't talking. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Eve looked at the Guard with a look of disgust. The Guard then grabbed a hold of the briefcase with the lock on it.

"So, what's in this thing? A bomb?" Are you some type of terrorist?" The Lead Guard assumed. "Nah. A woman can't handle that type of thing. Ain't I right boys?" The Lead Guard said as he and his men laugh. Eve looks on with a look of disgust on her face.

"You know Missy, I'm you're starting to wear my patience out. I want answers and I want them now!" The Lead Guard demanded, but Eve shook her head smirking. The Lead Guard slapped Eve hard in the face. "Now I bet you'll start talking!"

Eve looked at him after being slapped. Surprisingly, Eve had a smirk on her face followed up by a laugh.

"What's so damn funny?" The Lead Guard said.

"Didn't your parents tell you it is not nice to hit a woman?" Eve said.

"Listen bitch! I'm tired of waiting. What were you doing in that control room?" The Lead Guard said as he pulled his hand back, preparing another slap.

"I'll tell you this. Karma's a bitch! You shouldn't have laid your hands on me. Now, you're going to get it. Wait til I tell my friend." Eve said with a grin on her face.

"And what in the hell is your FRIEND going to do?" The Lead Guard said as he slapped Eve in the face again. "Huh? What's your boyfriend going to do to me?

"Let me just tell you my friend is going to hurt each and every one of you." Eve said as the Guard did nothing but laugh. "Laugh while you can. Karma is coming your way soon. My friend knows all about Karma. She's also pity the fools." Eve said with a smirk on her face.

The Guards all laugh until there was some commotion outside the room. Suddenly, a guard busts through the door. Several other guards are flying in one by one. The Guards in the room prepare to get their night sticks out. Then that's when A large, strong, heavyset African American woman walked through. The guards all charged at her, but she took them down one by one. The woman grabbed the lead guard by his thorat, holding him in mid air. The Woman lunged him into the wall.

"I pity the fool!" The woman said as she let go of the lead guard, throwing him to the ground. Eve smiled as she looked at the friend she was talking about. Awesome "BK(Bad Kharma)" Kong.

"It's about time you showed up. The keys are in his pocket.' Eve said .

Kong didn't go for the keys, but instead she broke the chair link of the handcuffs, freeing Eve.

"Well that's one way of doing it. Now I have jewelry to show off. Oh and I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking." Eve said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Eve grabbed the keys to unlock the cuffs on her wrist. Meanwhile, one of the guards crawls under the desk, and pounds the alarm. Eve and Kong look around them. "Shit. We gotta get out of here." Eve said as she grabbed the briefcase and her and Kong make their exits.

Back in the office…

Mrs. Smith and Mr. Hughes are talk business, but the alarm sounded off again.

"Do you get this every night?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"No. I thought my guards would take care of it. It's time to call it the heavy." Mr Hughes said as he picked up the phone.. "Yes Swat? We seem to be having some trouble, would you mind taking care of it? Thanks." Mr. Hughes said as he hanged up the phone.

The Lobby.

Swat teams assemble and breach through the lobby, carrying automatic weapons.

The Office….

Mr. Hughes gathers his things, trying to get out. "I think we may have to do this another time." Mr. Hughes suggested. As him and Mrs. Smith prepare to leave, Eve and BK break through the door. Mrs. Smith cowers back in fear.

"It's got to be in here somewhere." Eve said as she looked at the briefcase.

"Who in the hell are you?" Mr. Hughes shouted.

"Who are we?" Eve said just before decking Hughes with a hard right. " Don't mind who we are! Where's' your safe?" Eve shouted.

"Are you crazy? Are you outta of your mind? Who do you think you are?" Mr. Hughes screamed out.

"B.K." Eve simply said as Kong drove her foot on Hughes's private parts.

"Behind the picture!" Hughes squealed out as Kong took her foot of him. She then dragged him by the leg.

"You stay put lady! You're not going anywhere." Eve said as she and B.K walk over to the picture and take it down. "What's the code?" Eve shouted.

"Go to hell!" Mr. Hughes shouted. Kong raised his foot and Mr. Hughes quickly gave up the code. "It's 619916"

Eve put in the code and the vault opened. Eve reaches in and grabs some paperwork when suddenly, a gun falls out to the floor. Mr. Hughes immediately grabs it and points at it Eve. "Back away from the vault! Now"! Mr. Hughes shouted as he struggle to get to his feet. He pointed the gun at Kong as well. "You too! Both of you put your hands up." Mr. Hughes demanded which they did.

Mrs. Smith runs up to Mr. Hughes. "Oh my God! Are you alright?" She said with concern.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. A little shook up, but I'm fine. She said.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you're going to be in big trouble. Who the hell do you think you are? Breaking into my building, causing all sorts of havoc. You're going to be put away for a very long time you know that?" The man said as he pointed the gun at the lady.

"Mrs. Smith, Would please call Swat and tell them I have our little intruders." Mr. Hughes said as Mrs. Smith ran to the phone and picked it up. "I can't wait to see them take you await." Mr. Hughes said as he backhand slap Eve and Kong. Kong was about to charge at him, but Mr. Hughes pointed the gun at her." I wouldn't do it if I were you." Mr. Hughes said.

'I call them. They are on their way." Mrs. Smith said.

'Good." Mr. Hughes said just before noticing the briefcase in Eve's hand. "Where did you get that briefcase?" Mr. Hughes said as he snatched it from her.

"I found it." Eve said.

"You found it huh?" My ass! You stole this briefcase." Mr. Hughes said as he laughed. "You probably had to sleep with the guy to get it, because there is no way a woman can do what a man can."

"Is every man here sexist?" Eve cried out loud.

"What's in the case?" Mrs. Smith curiously asked.

"A special thing. Here hold this." Mr. Hughes said as he handed the gun to Mrs. Smith, trying to break the code. Mr. Hughes puts the numbers in order which cracks up the suitcase. He opens it up and inside is a yellow envelope and a lot of papers. " I don't know who sent you women to do a man's job. Whoever they are, they are not the brightest per- Wham! Mrs. Smith whacked Mr. Hughes in the back of the head with the gun. Mrs. Smith pulls off the wig on her head, revealing herself as Trish "Annabel" Stratus. Kong and Eve put their hands down and smile.

"What took you so long Face?" Stratus asked.

"Oh you know, car trouble. Nice job calling up Swat. Was that smart" Eve said.

"Eve, never doubt the plan." Stratus said.

"Either this plan is a really good one or a really bad one.' Eve stressed.

"Face, what have I told you about planning?" Stratus asked.

"You always stay one step ahead of the enemy" Kong said first.

"I'm glad that you listen teacher's pet." Eve said.

"Let's get out of here." Stratus said as she gather up the suitcase and the papers. Eve reached inside the vault and pulled out a wad of cash. Stratus slapped her on the hand. "Put it back Eve." Stratus demanded.

'Oh come on Annabel! It's just a little." Eve explained.

"We're already being paid as it is. We don't need to take this money." Stratus said.

"Think of it as a bonus." Eve said as Kong looked at her shaking her head.

Suddenly, a group of SWAT men, along with some Security guards rush in and draw their weapons at the women. Mr. Hughes struggles to get to his feet, grabbing one of the guard's weapons. 'Who the hell are you? " Mr. Hughes screamed. "What are you? Some Charlie's Angel type women? Well it doesn't matter now. Handle over the briefcase. You got no where else to go."

"What now Annabel?" Eve asked as she, Kong, and Trish all have their hands up.

"Face, AMF." Stratus simply said as she winked at Eve.

"AMF?" Eve said to herself trying to figure it out. Suddenly, it came to her and she understood the letters.

"What the hell are you talking about? Mr. Hughes screamed.

"Alpha Mike Foxtrot!" Trish said.

"What?" Mr. Hughes said in confusion.

"In other words. Adios! Mother Fucker!" Eve said as a chopper appeared outside the window. The three ladies hit the floor and took cover. The chopper with mounted machine guns faced towards the building and fired away. Bullets shot through there taking out some of the SWAT men. Others took cover, hiding. The Chopper eventually stopped.

"Oh no! I'm not getting on no Helicopter." Kong screamed.

"You have no other choice. Come on!" Stratus said as her and the girls made run for it towards the chopper. Stratus jumped in the helicopter, followed by Eve. Awesome Kong tried to jump, but almost slipped. Eve and Trish grabbed her hands trying to pull her up. Some of the SWAT were shooting at them. Eventually, they pull her in and shut the door. Trish jumped up to the front and joined the Pilot 'Crazy Mad" AJ Lee. "You have amazing timing you know that?" Trish said.

"All in a days work Annabel! Woooo! Is BK alright back there?" AJ asked.

Trish looked back and saw Kong passed out. She shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, she'll be alright." Stratus said.

"Well Annabel you were right. I shouldn't have doubted you or the plan." Eve said as with joy.

'There's a plan for everything Eve." Trish said as she took out a lollipop and put it in her mouth. "And I love it when a plan comes together!"

The Chopper flies away from the city of Miami into the distance. The Team was successful in their mission and retrieving the information they gathered.

The Next Day at WWE Headquarters…

Sitting in her office, Stephanie McMahon sat and looked over some paper work. That's when Brad Maddox, her assistant walked in.

"We have a situation." Brad explained.

"Can it wait? I'm busy." Stephanie coldly said.

'There were reports of three women breaking into a office in Miami. Two of them were reported as small women and the other was a heavyset African American. They got away in a helicopter" Brad explained as Stephanie stopped what she was doing and paid attention now.

"It was them!" Stephanie said.

"It is not official, but-

"Don't question me." Stephanie said with a mean tone.

"I'm not questioning you Ms. McMahon. All I'm saying-"

"I don't need you to say anything else. I know it was them. Plain and simple. I'm going to bring them down myself if it's the last thing I do." Stephanie said angrily. "Now get out of my office!"


End file.
